


Year Twelve

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Overstimulation, Rimming, Top Liam, Underage Sex, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God I'm so glad I'm finally a year twelve. I want to get out of this hell hole. But maybe it won't be so bad now that I have a reason to be happy everyday. Thanks to that perky little year nine that has me falling for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year Twelve

I sigh, stretching my legs enjoying the warmth of the blanket that I'm covered in. I scratch my head with my eyes still closed before turning to the annoying sound that woke me. "Ughh." I groan pushing the off button on my alarm. 

I sit up slowly looking out the window. The sun is just starting to rise so it's still quite dark out. I get up and pull on a pair of jeans that were laying on my desk. Today would be my first day of senior year. Thank god it will be my last year in this hell hole. Sure I'm a good kid and I've managed to keep decent grades, but it's been torture in the meantime. 

I pull a shirt over my head and slip on my shoes before going downstairs. I hear my mom rattling stuff around in the kitchen and walk in to see what she's doing. When I walk in I see she's flipping what looks like pancakes. I breathe in the sweet smell of syrup and smile. 

My mom must hear be because she turns around and smiles at me. "Good morning sweet heart. Are you ready for school today?" She asks practically beaming at me. "Yeah I guess so." I say taking the pancakes she handed me. I sit down and take a bite of them. I close my eyes and let out a groan. "You seriously make the best pancakes mom." I say looking up at the clock. 

Shit if I don't leave soon I'm going to be late. I shovel in a few more bites of pancakes before hopping up and hugging my mom quickly. "Thanks mom." I say kissing her cheek, grabbing my bag and keys off the table. "I love you Liam, and I'll see you tonight!" I hear my mom yell as I walk out the door. 

I get in my car and start it up. I turn up the music, trying to distract myself a bit before the next 6 hours of torture. I pull into the parking lot and shut my car off. I look at the clock on my phone and see I made it 5 minutes before the tardy bell. I get out of my car and make my way to my new locker. 

I start exchanging binders and look for the pencils I had just bought. I check my schedule again and start walking to the classroom listed. Thank god Zayn was in my first period. I needed my art credit and had gotten Zayn to get me into his class. I pass Zayn who is at his locker. 

I go to call out to him until I notice he's with that girl. What's her name again? Annie, Penny, Baleigh? Oh well it doesn't matter. I walk up behind Zayn and notice he's pulling away from a kiss. I notice he's got a huge smile on his face. "I'll see you after school, babe." He says pushing her hair out of her face before leaning in and kissing her one more time. 

"I love you Zayn." She says pulling away and looking up at him through her lashes. "I love you too Perrie." He say smiling that huge smile again. She starts walking away and I look at Zayn who watches her in a dreamy daze. "So her names Perrie." I say breaking him from his trance. 

"Oh didn't see you there Payno. We should get to class." He says starting to walk in the direction I had been going originally. We get into the class just right before the bell rings. Zayn and I take a seat in the back and listen as the teacher starts to take attendance.

The kids say "here" when the teacher calls their names until everyone pauses when the door opens. A boy that I've never seen before walks in looking quite nervous. "And who would you be?" The teacher says glaring at him. "I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm a year nine and I got lost. I'm sorry." He says blushing and shuffling a bit. 

"Alright then, take a seat and please try to be on time Mr.Tomlinson." The teacher says starting through role call again. The boy sits in the front and I take a better look at him noticing he's oddly pretty for a boy. " I elbow Zayn. "Did he say he's only a year nine?" I ask. 

"Yeah he did. His teacher must've recommended him to be in this class as a year nine." I nod and look back up at the kid who seems to be doodling something on his notebook. I look at the way his bangs fall over his eyes and how he brushes them back every so often. 

I can tell he's got sharp cheek bones but his face still has the young boy shape, I can tell he's still got some developing to do. I watch his shoulder blade move as he sketches and let my eyes trail farther down to his round ass and beautiful thighs. I take in a sharp breath and move my legs closer together feeling myself getting to hot. 

I need to stop otherwise I'm going to end up with a hard on in class. I cross my legs and bite my lip looking back up at his face. I notice now that he's looking back at me and I stare wide eyed until I feel Zayn elbow me. "Oww what the fuck?" I hiss at Zayn before I notice everyone staring at me, including the teacher. 

"Can you tell me all the color groups Mr.Payne?" He says tapping his foot looking annoyed. I turn red and lower my head a bit. "Uhh, I don't think I could tell you." I say lowering in my seat a bit. "That's a shame. Ah yes Mr.Tomlinson, could you tell me what they are." 

The teacher asks Louis who was sitting there eagerly waiting with his hand in the air. "Well there are primary, secondary, tertiary, warm and cool colors and really you could go on but I don't want to bore everyone." He says, I can't help but notice how beautiful his voice is. "Thank you Mr.Tomlinson. Now what I was saying..." 

I seem to zone out again, going back to looking at the pretty boy. I see him glancing back every once in awhile. "What is up with you?" Zayn says breaking me from my trance. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on." I say looking at Zayn. 

"You wanna get in that lads pants. Liam if you haven't noticed I can read you very well." He says giving me a look that makes me want to push him out of his chair. "He's only a grade nine that would be messed up." I say looking up to make sure the teacher isn't paying attention. 

"That doesn't change the fact that you want to bang him. I bet he's a virgin too." I mentally groan thinking about how tight he might be before I shake my head and look back at Zayn. "Fuck off mate." I say a bit sarcastically. "I bet you can't get in his pants. Guarantee he's a prude." He says nudging me. 

"Oh yeah? Well I'm going to prove it to you. I'm going to take this kids virginity and shove it in your face." I say instantly regretting what I had just said. "Oh really? Go ahead." He says chuckling. The bell rings and I make my way to my next class. The next four periods are a blur until lunch. 

I make my way through the line and meet up with Harry. "Oh hey Payno, Zayn told me about your guys little bet." He smirks at me and I role my eyes. "You can fuck off." I say shoving past him to grab a tea. "You'll have to point him out to me, heard he's a pretty little thing." He says elbowing me in the ribs. 

"He's mine." I growl before I realize what I'm saying. "Woah, just kidding Payno. I already found myself someone to mess around with. Oh hey there he is now." I see a shorter blond lad with blue eyes, he resembles something of an angel and I realize why Harry had chose him. 

That's when I see Louis trailing a bit behind the blond lad and oh shit they must be friends. Harry stands up and throws his arm around the boy. "Liam this is Niall. He just moved from Ireland over the summer." I smile at him and then look over at Louis quickly before looking away. 

"Hey, aren't you the kid in the back of my art class?" Louis says and I look up slowly. "Uhh, y-yeah I am." I say stuttering a bit. "Oh so you're the pretty boy that-" I cut Harry off jumping up quickly and covering his mouth. Louis giggles a bit. "You think I'm pretty?" God that giggle, I hate myself so much. 

"Yeah he wouldn't shut up about you." Harry says smirking at me. Louis smiles at me and I have to refrain from asking someone to punch me. "I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air. Anyone wanna come with?" I ask hoping they'll all say no. "I'll go." Louis says standing up and walking over to me. 

I look back at Harry who looks to be whispering dirty things into Niall's ear due to the shade of his face. I sigh and tell Louis to follow me. Once we get outside I lean up against the wall and pull out my last cigarette. I pull out my lighter and look at Louis who has a pouting expression on his face. 

"You alright?" I ask him. "Smoking is bad for you." He says. "I don't do it that often just when I'm stressed." I say still holding the cigarette and lighter. "Could you please not do it with me around." He says quietly. I look him up and down before sighing and walking over to the trash and throwing the cigarette away. 

He smiles at me. "Thank you." He says shifting. "So how old are you Louis?" I say leaning back against the wall. "I'm fourteen, I'll turn fifteen this winter." He says picking at an apple he'd picked out. "I see, I just turned seventeen." I say wishing I'd kept the cigarette. 

"You're a year twelve right?" He asks taking a bite of the apple. "Yeah I am." I say staring at him. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" He says looking at his feet. I move closer to him and lift up his chin to make him look at me. "You're very pretty Louis." 

He lightly closes his eyes slightly opening his mouth. "Have you ever been kissed Louis?" I ask, his eyes opening slightly. "No. Why don't you teach me?" He says shivering under my touch. I lean in and kiss his cheek pulling away and walking towards the door. 

I turn and look at Louis who is looking at me in shock. He follows me in and walks with me to my locker. "Louis I really like you but we need to go out before I kiss you." I say exchanging books. "How about this Friday? I know the perfect place." He smiles at me. "Ok you can just come home with me on Friday and the you can tell me where to go." I say closing my locker. 

I pull him in and kiss his cheek one more time before walking to my next class. The rest of the day goes relatively fast. I make my way to my car and pass Harry who has his lips attached to Niall's neck. I walk up to him grab his side making him squeal. 

"Keep it in your pants mate." I say as I start to walk away and get the middle finger in reply. I make my way home and walk inside hearing my mom sweeping the floors. I start to make my way upstairs when I hear the sweeper stop and my mom call my name. 

"Hey Liam what are you doing tomorrow?" She says, making me stop to think about what I was actually doing tomorrow. Oh shit tomorrow is Friday I have that date with Louis. "Uhh, I have a date tomorrow mom. Why?" I say hoping maybe she missed what I'd said. 

"My baby boy has a date? Oh my goodness I have to meet them!" She says sounding all excited. "You will get to meet them, but why did you need to know?" I say knowing my parents know I've been interested in boys but I've never outwardly said it. "Oh it doesn't matter anymore. You have a date!" 

I sigh and run up to my room turning my music on and up. I lay in bed trying to sleep but butterflies in my stomach keep me from doing so. I think about earlier wishing I had kissed him but knowing I would've regret it. 

I start thinking about how pretty he is. His pink lips, blue eyes, fluffy hair, little belly, perky ass and delicious thighs. I can't help that my dick is getting hard thinking about him. I press the palm of my hand down on myself and hold in a groan. I spit in my hand and start lightly stroking myself, thinking about Louis. 

I speed up, dipping my thumb into my slit and flicking my wrist on the upstroke. I imagine what it would feel like to have Louis' mouth wrapped around me. His mouth warm and wet, using his tongue to maximize my pleasure. 

I'm getting closer and closer just from my thoughts and that's when I remember how tight he would be on me. I cum hard at that thought holding in a scream. I quickly fall asleep afterward, waking up startled to my alarm. I get ready quickly and make it to school 15 minutes early. 

My intention was to go in search of Louis when I realize he might not even be here. I find Harry and Niall in Harry's car. I knock on the window making Niall jump. Harry roles down the window. "What do you want you twat?" Harry says his hair everywhere and dark marks along his neck. 

"Is Louis here?" I ask directing it more towards Niall. "Yes he's in the bathroom by the cafeteria." He says looking much like Harry only more innocent. "Thanks lads, I'll see you later." I say walking inside. I get to the bathroom and see Louis checking himself in the mirror. 

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. "You look lovely today." I say planting a kiss to his cheek. He giggles. "So do you, are we still on for tonight?" I nod at his question. "Yeah me mum said she wanted to meet you." I say letting him go. "Oh that will be nice." He says smiling from ear to ear. 

I look at my phone and realize we need to get to class. I pull Louis into a hug and go off to my locker. The day goes super slow, mostly because I can't wait for our date. I can't help but stare at the clock during last period until the bell rings. 

I run to my locker getting everything put away before Louis would show up. I close my locker and see Louis standing there smiling at me. "You ready?" I ask grabbing his hand. "Let's go." He says smiling at me. I walk him out to my car and open the passenger door for him. 

I can't help but wonder what my mom will think of Louis. When we get to my house we get out of the car and head inside. I hear some rattling in the kitchen and know it's my mom. "Wait here Lou, I'm going to go make sure she knows we're here." He smiles and nods. 

I walk into the kitchen. "Hey mom." I say. "Oh hey sweetie, I thought you had a date?" She says looking behind me. "I do and they're here but I just wanted to make sure you knew we're here." I say stalling a bit. "Alright sweetie now bring them in." I turn to the door way. 

"Okay Lou, you can come in now." I watch as he comes in and I take his hand, turning to my mom. "Mom, this is Louis. He's a year nine and my date." I say feeling a little uneasy. "Oh my, you're so handsome. It's nice to meet you Louis." He holds out his hand but gets a hug instead. 

"So where are you two kids going?" My mom asks. "We're going to the park." Louis says smiling sweetly. "But before we go may I use the rest room?" He asks. "Of course, it's the first door on the left upstairs." He leaves the kitchen before my mom talks to me. 

"He's adorable Liam. How old is he?" She asks. "He's fourteen." I say softly. "Be good to him Liam. He's a young, innocent boy don't break his heart with silly games. I know how you boys are sometimes." She says sternly. "I won't mom. I promise." 

Louis walks back into the kitchen, smiling at me. "Are you ready to go Louis?" He nods and looks at my mom. "It was nice meeting you, I hope I get to see you again." He says as we walk out. "Bye, see you guys later!" We get outside and in the car. I let Louis tell me the directions to where we're going. 

We end up at a park I'd been to with my first girlfriend that I lost my virginity too. I let him lead me down through the woods that held so many memories already. We come across a fence that Louis hops and I follow him to a huge empty field. He runs for a few seconds then lays down in the grass laughing. 

Just watching him seems like a dream. I smile and follow him laying down beside him. He turns his head smiling at me. I cup his cheek in my hand, running my thumb over his bottom lip. "You're so pretty Lou." I say looking at his blue eyes. "Kiss me Liam." 

I pull his body to mine and gently press our lips together. I hear him whimper quietly as I pull away from him. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. "It's really peaceful out here Lou. When did you find this?" I can't help but letting my hands trail down his back to the curve of his ass. 

"I found it years back when I wanted to get out of the house." He sits up and picks a pink flower. "My dad was really upset because I'd just come out. I came out here to breathe." He picks a white flower and binds it with the pink one. 

"I'm sorry Lou. How is it now?" I pick another pink flower for him and he puts it by the white one. "I don't know I haven't talked to him in two years. He moved for a job. My mom and I still live here though. She loves me with everything." He ties the flowers together into the shape of a crown. 

"I should meet her sometime." I say taking the flower crown from him. "She would really like that." I reach up and place the crown on his head admiring how beautiful he looks in the sunset. He leans forward pressing our lips together. I reach up and lace my fingers through his hair, listening to his soft moan. 

I pull away knowing I should stop myself before I take it to far. "It's getting late I should get you home." I run my thumb across his cheek. "I don't live far from here. You should come in and meet my mom." I smile and nod standing up. We get back to my car and it's a very short drive to Louis'. 

It's not a very big house. Definitely smaller than mine but it's nice. When we get inside it gives off a very comfortable, warm sort of vibe. "I'm home mum! I have someone I want you to meet!" I hear some moving around in what seems to be their kitchen. 

We stand there a minute before she comes out, drying her hands with a towel. "Well hello you must be Liam." She says smiling and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you." I say taking her hand. "You actually got here just in time I was actually going to go out and get some shopping done. Will you guys be ok here?" 

I look at Louis, a few thoughts running through my head. "We'll be ok mum." Louis says smiling at her. "Ok well you two behave yourselves. I'll be back later." She hugs Louis and kisses his forehead before walking out the door. "Let's go to my room." I follow Louis as he walks down a hallway connected to the living room. 

He opens his door to a small but cute bedroom. When we get inside and he shuts the door I shove him up against his wall. I let my hands trail down his body coming back up to settle in his hair. I kiss him hard licking his bottom lip. He whimpers but opens his mouth willingly. 

I let my tongue explore his mouth, massaging his tongue. I let my hands trail down to his thighs hoping he'll get the message. He jumps up, wrapping his legs around my hips. I carry him over to his bed laying him down gently. "Lou I don't want to take this to far. Please tell me if I need to stop." 

I lean back down kissing down his jaw to his neck. I nibble a few light marks onto him before finding his sweet spot. He whimpers as I take my time there making it as visible as possible. I hear him moan my name which goes straight to my dick. His broken voice is beautiful. 

It isn't until now that I notice he's grinding his hips into mine. I hold his hips down listening to him whimper in protest. I smirk and thrust my hips into his listening to him gasp. "Think I can get you off like his Lou?" I say thrusting a little hard onto him. "Mmmm, yes Li. Please." I smile still thrusting. 

"Only because you asked so nicely." I lean down and kiss him, swallowing his beautiful moans. I continue thrusting until I hear him gasping for breath. "Come on Lou I know you're close. Cum for me." I thrust harder and faster, hearing his bed frame hit the wall. 

His delicious whimpers pouring from his mouth, like angels singing in my ears. "Li I'm cumming." I hear him gasp before his back arches off the bed. My name comes from his mouth as he falls limp beneath me. I quit thrusting lifting myself off of him. 

I stand up unzipping my pants, letting them fall to my feet. I palm myself through my boxers looking over at Louis who is staring at me. "Come here." I say in a deep voice that surprises both of us. He gets up walking over to me. "Get on your knees." He slides down on his knees looking quite innocent while looking up at me. 

I pull my boxers down, letting my hard cock spring up. Louis' mouth falls open when he sees me. "You're so big Li." He says while staring at my length. I smirk to myself, everyone I'd been with was surprised by my size. I have to admit it was pretty impressive but I didn't brag about it. 

"Give me your hand Lou." He brings his hand up and I let him gently grip my length. I feel myself grow harder from his touch. His hand look so small compared to my long, thick length. "What should I do?" He asks looking up at me through his lashes. I groan before speaking. "Start off by just stroking." I pant. 

He starts off slowly spreading my precum around to make the drag less painful. "Don't tease Lou." I growl. He speeds his strokes flicking his wrist over the head making me groan. I throw my head back and moan when he dips his thumb into my slit. "Fuck Lou, so good." 

I feel him slow down and was about to question when I feel his tongue flick over my head. "Holy shit!" I accidentally thrust my hips forward and look down at Louis. He looks up at me with wide eyes. "Can I?" Louis asks looking down at my cock. "Yes please." 

I watch as Louis brings his mouth back to my cock. He laps at my head a bit before he takes it into his mouth massaging it gently. I moan and lace my fingers through his hair. He takes me deeper stroking what's not in his mouth.

I can tell this is his first time but he's better than I would expect. I feel the familiar warmth growing in my stomach and I know I'm going to cum soon. "Lou, I'm close." I warn. I feel him take me deeper and he moans around me. 

The vibration of the moan pushes me over the edge and I'm cumming hard down Louis' throat. He pulls off coughing. I pull him up and fall onto his bed pulling him on top of me. I press our mouths together and I can still taste myself on him. We kiss for awhile until we both pull away to breathe. 

Louis lays his head on my chest, yawning. I rub my hand over his back listening to his breathing. "Did I take it to far?" I ask watching him lift his head up. "No you didn't. It was perfect." I smile at him before pecking his lips. "I should get ready to go. Will you be good here?" I say starting to get up. 

"I'm good. I'll see you on Monday, yeah?" He says curling into a ball, his eyes looking tired. "Yes, I'll see you Monday." I pull up my pants and walk over to Louis. I lean over, brushing his bangs out of his face. He smiles at me sleepily and I can't help but kiss him. I lean up, kissing his forehead before pulling away. 

I walk over to the door, turning off his light. "Goodnight Lou." I say listening to his soft hum before I walk out of his room. I get outside and into my car. I can't help but think of what the fuck I've got myself into. I had to tell Zayn the bet was off. I really like Louis and I can't hurt him.

When I get home I try to sneak inside quietly knowing I'm past curfew. "Liam James Payne, where have you been." My mom says, standing in the living room with her arms crossed. "I was at Louis'. He wanted me to meet his mum so I did but then he wanted me to stay awhile. I'm sorry mum." I stand there knowing I'll most likely be grounded. 

"Well you could've at least called me and said so." She says sounding a bit exasperated. "I know mum and I'm sorry but Louis really wanted me to meet his mum and I got to hear about how his dad moved away about two years ago and they haven't heard from him since. I learned a lot about him and I completely lost track of time." She stares at me for a second before walking over to me. 

She pulls me into a hug and strokes my cheek with her thumb. "Oh Liam, you really like this boy don't you?" I nod and lean into her touch. "I really do mum. I've never felt this way about anyone before." I sigh watching her smile. "Awww, my little boy is in love." 

I pull away and cross my arms. "Muuuum." I say starting to walk towards the stairs. "I'm sorry sweetie but it's true. Now go off to bed we have plans tomorrow." I trudge upstairs, falling asleep thinking about Louis. 

I spend the rest of my weekend thinking. I know if I tell Zayn that the bets off he'll think it's because I can't get into Louis' pants. If I don't tell Zayn the bets off I'll feel like shit. I lay in bed Monday morning waiting for my alarm to go off. 

The drive to school is quiet and I go looking for Zayn when I get there. I find him kissing Perrie against his locker. "Hey mate, we need to talk." He pulls away from Perrie. "I'll see you later babe." He follows me to my locker before I speak. 

"Listen Z, I need to call off this bet." I say getting my art folder. "Why? Little Louis wouldn't let you in would he?" He laughs leaning against the locker next to mine. "No that's not it I just can't hurt him like that." I say glaring at him. 

"Li, you aren't actually supposed to like this kid. He's just another person to bang." I want to scream at him. "What the hell do you want me to be like?! Oh yeah I only asked Louis out because he's a cute little year nine who as a tight perky ass! Why do you look like that?" I turn around and see Louis standing there looking hurt. Oh fuck. 

"Was I really just some sex toy to you?" His bottom lip trembles, breaking my heart. "No Louis that's not at all what I meant." I say knowing there isn't really a good way to fix this. "Sure that isn't what you meant. I should've known. Hot year twelves don't fall for innocent year nines. And to think I let you be my first kiss." Louis starts to walk away. 

"Louis please let me fix this." I say walking after him. "No you've done enough." I stop, watching him walk away, my heart in my throat. I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Liam, I'm sorry." Before I comprehend what's happening I see Zayn stumbling away from me holding his nose. 

"Fuck, Z I'm so sorry." I say stepping closer to him. "It's alright mate I had it coming, but could you help me to the nurses office?" I guide him to the nurses office and head off to first period. I look at Louis who is sitting in his front row seat. His eyes are red and puffy. 

He looks away from me as I walk in and take my seat. The periods up until lunch are fuzzy, I feel more numb each passing minute. I sit at the table watching Harry and Niall kiss. "Mate, quit playing with the peas it's depressing me." Harry says to me while feeding Niall a cheeto. 

"Sorry." I say putting my fork down. "I saw what you did to Zayn's nose. Has to got to the real doctors after school." I push my tray away from me. "I know I feel absolutely horrible." Niall glances at me as Harry gives him a blueberry. 

"Because of what you did to Zayn or what you did to Louis.?" I wince at Niall's question. "Both. I shouldn't have punched Zayn. Louis didn't even get to hear the whole story. I was there with Zayn calling of the bet so I wouldn't hurt Louis. Doesn't matter though I hurt him anyway." I sigh willing the tears in my eyes away. 

"You really care for him don't you?" I look up at Niall and nod. "I really do. He's perfect and I think I might love him." I realize my mom was right. "Well if it helps you he left during third period. He's probably out in the park." I stand up from the table, getting my keys out of my pocket. 

"Thanks Niall, I owe you one, but now I have to go fix this." I walk towards the exit of the school watching as Harry pulls Niall into his lap kissing him. I start my car, driving to the park and hoping Louis is still there. I park the car and run through the woods. I see Louis laying in the field. 

I hop the fence and notice the sky getting cloudy. I walk over to Louis who has his eyes closed. I try to be quiet as I lay down beside him. "What are you doing here?" Louis says sounding broken. I can see the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I needed you to hear the full story." I say, hoping he'll listen. 

"I think I already did." He says bringing his hand up to wipe at his eyes. "Please Louis will you listen to me?" I say sounding a bit whiny but I don't care. He stays silent so I start talking. 

"On the first day of school I was instantly in-captured by you. Zayn had bet me that I couldn't get into your pants so I took him up on it. I immediately regret the decision but I really did want to go on a date with you. I did and realized how much I actually liked you. Today I was telling Zayn that we were calling off the bet and you walked in at the wrong time. Louis I really do like you a lot and I need you to know that." We lay there in silence until he looks up at me. 

"Do you really mean that?" I nod and watch as more tears fall from his eyes. He cuddles into me and I rub his back whispering to him that it will be okay. When he calms down a bit he pulls his head away from my chest. 

"Liam, I love you." My breath catches in my throat. "I love you too Louis." He smiles at me and I pull him in, kissing him softly. I let my tongue slip into his mouth missing the taste of him. We kiss like this for what seems to be an eternity when there's a loud sound of thunder. 

The rain starts out slow before its coming down hard and soaking through our clothes. We laugh and start racing back to my car. Once we get in I stare at Louis taking in his beauty. "You should come back to my house so we can dry off." 

We make our way to Louis' running inside. We run to the bathroom stripping down to nothing. We wrap ourselves in towels doing it slowly because we're to busy laughing and kissing. I pull Louis into me kissing him softly letting his tongue explore my mouth. 

I notice something hard poking into my thigh and smirk into our kiss. I pull away from Louis hearing him whimper. "Lets go to your room." Louis nods and we make our way to his room. When we get there I lay him gently on the bed, caressing his cheek. "Lou, can I make love to you?" I say going over the mark I'd made on Friday. 

Louis whimpers. "Yes please." I smirk and trail open mouth kisses down his body to his semi-hard cock. I take his cock in my hand feeling it get harder as I pump it. I take my time getting him fully hard. "Li, please." I smirk sucking his tip into my mouth, dipping my tongue down into his slit. 

He arches his back practically squealing my name. I repeat the action bringing three fingers up to his mouth. He opens his mouth sucking them in, curling his tongue around them to make sure he's covered them in spit. I continue massaging the underside of his cock with my tongue. 

I take him deeper letting him hit the back of my throat. I come back up just sucking on the head, I pump what's not in my mouth and listen to Louis moan around my fingers. I come off his cock with an obscene popping sound and take my fingers from his mouth. 

I rub my finger over his rim loving the way he shivers and arches off the bed. "You look so good spread out like this for me Lou." I listen to him whine in response. I smirk pressing a finger into him a little surprised Louis takes the pain without whimpering. 

"Have you fingered yourself before Lou?" I ask pumping my first finger slowly in and out of him. He pants and pushes back on my finger. "Yes, wanted to know what it felt like." I add a second finger hearing him gasp but he still pushes back as I pump them in and out of him. 

"Mmm such a good boy for me." I add my third and final finger listening to him whimper. I stop thrusting my fingers letting him adjust to the stretch. "Liam, please move." I start thrusting my fingers scissoring them to get him stretched for my cock. 

I curl them up a few times trying to find that spot. I know I've found it when he all but shouts my name. "Fuck Li, yes there." I drag my fingers across the same spot making him arch off the bed. I take my time opening him up until he's a withering mess. I pull my fingers out of him listening to him whimper. 

"Shh." I come up and stroke his hair. He looks so innocent. "Lou, are you sure you want to do this?" I take his hand in mine, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles. "Yes Li, I want you to make love to me." I smile at the rhyme he just made and I can't even explain how much I love this boy. 

I kiss him softly before spitting into my hand coating my cock and placing it at Louis' entrance. "Please Liam." I slowly push into his tight heat, hissing and trying not to fuck into him straight away. Once I'm fully in I still myself and kiss all over Louis' scrunched face. 

"Liam can you move?" I slowly pull my hips out and push back in holding in a groan. He's so tight that he's almost to tight. The heat encompassing me has my head spinning. Every time I thrust back in Louis moves his hips to meet me half way. "Liam faster." I speed my thrusts, changing my angle trying to find his spot. 

I know I've found it when he screams my name. I continue thrusting in that same angle listening to Louis pant incoherent praises beneath me. "Li, I'm gonna cum." I grab his cock between us and pump it to my thrusts. "Come on Lou cum for me." I practically growl. 

Louis whimpers before cumming hard, shooting his load between us and clenching hard around me. I'm pushed over the edge from his tight clench. I moan out his name crashing into my own orgasm. I work us through our orgasms before pulling out of Louis. 

He winces and makes a face. "I'm sorry." I say kissing his nose. I stand up, getting a towel that one of us had come to his room with. I clean up his cum that had gotten on both of us and chuckle at his look of embarrassment. Louis moves a bit and a look of disgust appears on his face. 

I smirk knowing exactly why he's making that face. "Want me to clean you up Lou." He nods and I get down in between his legs, putting them over my shoulders. I spread his cheeks and watch as my cum dribbles out of him. He whimpers and I watch as he clenches his hole around nothing. 

"What are you doing Li?" I smirk and lick a stripe up his hole feeling him shiver. "Oh please do that again." I repeat my actions listening to Louis' whines. I thrust my tongue into him cleaning up my spunk. I take my time lapping and nibbling, this always being my favorite thing to do to someone. 

It was always so pleasing to watch them fall apart just from your tongue. I feel Louis' thighs tremble around me and I know he's going to cum again. I take one of my hands and reach up to his now hard cock. I start pumping it to the thrusts of my tongue. 

I listen to Louis whine and whimper from sensitivity but I continue knowing he's going to cum any second. I take my hand away from his cock and add a finger along with my tongue. I start curling my finger into that bundle of nerves. "Li, holy shit!" I can feel him clench around my tongue and finger. 

I get out from between his legs and clean up the new spunk he'd just shot out. I lay next to him pulling him closer to me. I know he's exhausted now and I don't blame him. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. He hums, his eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. 

"I love you Lou." I lightly kiss his lips listening to him breathe. "Love you too Li." I listen to him breathe and notice he's asleep when soft snores are falling from his mouth. I smile softly to myself, falling asleep thinking about how in love I am with this no longer so innocent, year nine boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really liked this idea! It actually started with a fanart that I did. God I need more ideas. Oh well I hope it wasn't to shitty. Also thank you Chelsie for helping me through this.


End file.
